


Обрести покой

by E_Nott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Nott/pseuds/E_Nott
Summary: Нехорошее снарри, плавно перетекающее в хороший гаррилюц.





	

О том, что Северус... как бы это помягче сформулировать?.. крутит шашни с Гарри Поттером, Люциус догадывался давно. Трудно было не догадаться. Сначала твой друг несколько лет скрывается от внимания волшебного мира, не желая опровергать свою смерть: «Похоронили, так похоронили, меня всё устраивает, Люц!» Затем молодой и перспективный заместитель главы Аврората прочесывает небольшой городок Аппер-Фледжли, в котором ты купил другу коттедж. После потрясающего по силе магического выплеска, зафиксированного в графстве Йоркшир, друг на два года сбегает на континент, а молодой и перспективный заместитель бесцеремонно вызывает тебя на допросы и пытается напоить веритасерумом. Когда друг возвращается, в Аппер-Фледжли снова фиксируют выброс, но уже меньшей силы, и допросы прекращаются – как по взмаху волшебной палочки.

Люциус не мог определить свое отношение к шашням. С одной стороны – трахайся, с кем хочешь. Выбор жены или партнера – личное дело каждого. С другой... Север-то не мальчик уже. И какие перспективы? До гроба по коттеджам прятаться? Поттер за время поисков успел и жениться, и троих детей соорудить. Приличную репутацию заработал, уважаемым человеком стал. Люциус сомневался, что Поттер сдаст завоеванные позиции, а это значило, что Северу не светила спокойная и честная жизнь.

Сам Люциус почти приблизился к обретению покоя. Позабылись, подернулись пеплом послевоенные допросы, затянулась ноющая рана – смерть Нарциссы. Мэнор ожил после рождения внука. Астория почувствовала себя полноправной хозяйкой, приструнила разболтавшихся домовиков. Драко посерьезнел, без принуждения влился в семейный бизнес и снял с плеч Люциуса бремя общения с гринготтскими гоблинами.

Да, Люциус был близок и к обретению покоя, и к тому, чтобы назвать себя счастливым человеком. Мешали одинокие вечера – Драко с Асти любили бывать в гостях, бессонница, не поддававшаяся зельям, и холодная постель, которую после смерти Цисси Люциус делил только с грелкой. Асти как-то намекнула – вам бы, мол, с кем-нибудь поближе познакомиться... Люциус тогда оборвал ее коротким смешком и упоминанием старости, и тема больше не поднималась.

Тем эффектнее была сегодняшняя статья в «Пророке».

Первым колдографию увидел Драко. Всмотрелся, подавился тостом, закашлялся. Астория, метко одарившая его заклинанием, выхватила газету и округлила глаза:

– О! А... а почему вы нам ничего не сказали? Мы всегда на вашей стороне, Люциус! Правда, Драко?

– Папа! Папа! Но... папа, почему он?

– Да кто – он? – раздраженно спросил Люциус и отобрал у Астории газету.

И колдография, и статья впечатляли. Камера зафиксировала поцелуй двух магов. Молодой и перспективный заместитель главы Аврората Гарри Поттер жадно терзал губы Люциуса, одновременно стягивая с него мантию и обнажая плечо. Сам Люциус охотно отвечал на поцелуй. Действо разворачивалось на ступеньках знакомого коттеджа в Аппер-Фледжли – уж очень приметная резьба на тамошней двери – и этим порождало сразу несколько вопросов.

Драко, наконец, справился с обуревавшими его чувствами, и заявил:

– Асти права! Ты должен был нам сказать. Мы всегда поддержим твой выбор.

– Да при чем тут я? – гневно смял газету Люциус. – Это твой крестный оборотного нахлебался! И мне очень хочется знать, за каким боггартом он в это оборотное положил мой волос!

– О! О!

Драко с Асти понимающе переглянулись. В окно постучалась первая сова.

– Кто-нибудь, напомните мне заклинание против вопиллеров, – попросил Люциус.

 

...Герои газетных страниц явились в мэнор к обеду, разными каминами. Первым прибыл скотина Северус, пытавшийся сохранять независимый вид, вторым – Поттер с двумя большими сумками.

– Просто иногда хочется вместе выйти в люди, поужинать... – опустив очи долу, объяснил Поттер.

– А поскольку я официально мертв... – кисло дополнил Северус.

– Но почему я?

– А ты приличней всех выглядишь. Мне не хотелось рядом с Поттером сидеть замухрышкой.

От такого заявления Люциус озверел и чуть не смёл Северуса порывом стихийной магии. Поттер отреагировал моментально – прикрыл гражданских лиц щитом. Ни Драко, ни Асти, ни герой-любовник не пострадали. Только Поттер головой об камин крепко ударился. Пришлось переносить ушибленную жертву в гостевую спальню и вызывать семейного колдомедика.

Мариус прибыл немедленно, хитро осмотрел присутствующих, и – о, у него на лице все было написано! – сделал совершенно неправильные выводы. Люциус в полной мере ощутил себя выведенным на чистую воду ловеласом, пытавшимся сорвать злость на близких людях. Треволнения потеряли ценность после припадка – на влитое в глотку зелье от сотрясения мозга Поттер ответил судорогами и пеной изо рта. Поднялась суматоха. Драко с Асторией продемонстрировали крайнюю степень озабоченности, Северус спрятался, Мариус проконсультировался с коллегами из Мунго и получил копию карты аллергических реакций. Поттера напоили зельями, забросали заклинаниями, прописали покой и трехдневный постельный режим.

Выставить болезного из мэнора Люциус не решился. А ну как помрет где-нибудь в недрах каминной сети? Кто тогда будет виноват? Правильно.

– Пусть остается до завтрашнего вечера, – сухо сказал он Северусу. – Сам с ним нянькайся. Если надо – вызывай Мариуса, камин в твоем распоряжении.

Роль сиделки Северус исполнял до полуночи. А потом смылся в свой коттедж, потому что у него в подвальной лаборатории дозрело какое-то экспериментальное зелье. Трясущийся домовик появился в спальне Люциуса в половину первого ночи, и, стучась головой о журнальный столик, сообщил, что молодому гостю совсем плохо, он стонет и кричит. Люциус, проклиная всех друзей и врагов разом, накинул халат и пошел проверять состояние Поттера. Мнимый любовник, метавшийся по кровати, тут же вцепился в него, как клещ, и забормотал:

– Северус, не уходи. Пожалуйста, не пей зелье.

К трем часам ночи Люциус сделал несколько выводов. Поттер предпочитал в сексе подчиненную роль. Северус, по крайней мере, один раз трахал Поттера, выпив оборотное зелье с длинным серебристым волосом. Поттер с первого дня был готов предъявить Северуса всему магическому миру и заявить о партнерских отношениях. На конспирации настаивал именно Снейп.

Поттер успокаивался, когда Люциус гладил его по голове. К половине четвертого утра, после нескольких безуспешных попыток связаться с коттеджем в Аппер-Фледжли и стонов с пустеющей кровати, Люциус сдался и разделил с Поттером ложе. Тот счастливо вздохнул и пристроил голову ему на плечо. Засыпая, Люциус признал – в ближайшее время о скуке и одиночестве можно забыть.

С утра в спальню косяком потянулись вопиллеры. Сонный Поттер, смущался, краснел и читал утренний «Пророк» в котором сообщалось, что его жена Джиневра подала на развод. Люциус, прежде чем отбыть переодеваться к завтраку, посмотрел на сиротливые сумки Поттера, и предложил свое гостеприимство.

Первая волна общественного негодования и вопиллеров быстро схлынула. Поттер прижился в мэноре. По утрам уходил на работу, вечером дисциплинированно возвращался, ужинал с Люциусом, развлекал его новостями и байками. Иногда они перебирались в курительную комнату, дымили, пили коньяк. Поттер оказался интересным собеседником. Хорошим, спокойным, надежным человеком, который подставит плечо в трудную минуту. Недостаток у Поттера, конечно, тоже имелся – связался с неподходящим любовником.

Северус появлялся редко, набегами, как блудный мартовский кот. Выдергивал Поттера с середины фразы, волок в спальню, не тратя время на приветствия и нежности. Как можно терпеть такое пренебрежительное положение, Люциус не понимал. При такой приятной внешности и ровном характере Поттеру несложно было бы подыскать себе мага, разделявшего стремление к домашнему уюту. Речь не шла о том, чтобы напяливать на Северуса или кого-то другого фартук. Просто... Поттер заслуживал большего, чем быстрый перетрах в койке или в саду.

Люциус не собирался учить Поттера уважать себя или правильно жить. Не та степень доверия. Но поговорить с Северусом ему ничего не мешало.

– Пойми! – пытался он втолковать другу. – Он тяготится такими отношениями. Ему нужен свой камин, на который можно ставить фотографии, и свой коврик перед камином. Поттер не бездомный щенок, чтобы пристраивать его пожить у знакомых. Не хочешь пускать в свой коттедж из-за лаборатории? Давай я подарю вам...

– Люциус! – Север взвился, будто брызгами из котла обожгло. – Кому это – «вам»? Нет такого понятия. Есть я, и есть Поттер. Это – во-первых. Во-вторых, ты – последний, от кого я приму совет в отношениях. Ты мне уже раз посоветовал, всю жизнь расхлебывать пришлось.

Да, с Лили Люциус немножко прокололся. А Северус тоже... нашел, кого слушать.

– Это все временно, – льдинки звякнули в бокале со льдом. – Люц, ты же не думаешь, что я дам обет этому сопляку? Он мне зрелость испортил, еще не хватает, чтоб портил старость.

– А почему ты тогда?..

– Он забавный, – через некоторое время сформулировал Северус. – И у него красивое тело. Он податливый.

Такого заклинания Люциус не знал. Его зацепило краем, только кресло к камину отбросило, а вот Северус вылетел из дома вместе с витражным окном. Парк изрядно пострадал: магия Поттера вышла из-под контроля, смела кипарисовую аллею, розарий и теплицы с виноградом. Счастье, что павлины были заперты. Скорпиус бы расстроился.

Из вредности хотелось отправить Северуса в Мунго, но Люциус себя пересилил, позвал Мариуса. Семейный колдомедик побледнел при виде разрушений, долго пытался напоить успокоительным зельем довольную Асторию. Та отмахивалась, с интересом рассматривала месиво из земли, стекла и веток, а прежде чем уйти, прошептала Люциусу на ухо: «Вы только за ним сегодня присмотрите». И явно имела в виду не Северуса.

Успокоительное зелье Люциус поставил на камин – еще пригодится, а Северусу оплатил сиделку. На этом вечерние развлечения закончились, вернее, переквалифицировались в ночные. Поттер решил, что ему пора съезжать, и заметался по мэнору, собирая вещи. Люциус на всякий случай закрыл камины и начал уговаривать национального героя не горячиться, остаться в доме хотя бы до утра.

– Я должен! – бестолково запихивая мантии в сумку, огрызался Поттер. Хмурился, вспоминал, что виноват, и сбавлял тон: – Извините, мистер Малфой. Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

Диалог продолжался около часа. Люциус взбодрился порцией огневиски и выложил припрятанный козырь:

– Подождите до утра. Не позорьте. Мало мне сплетен, теперь будут говорить, что я вас среди ночи из мэнора выставил.

Поттер неожиданно проникся – помнил еще вопиллеры, знал, кто замарал чужую репутацию грязным пятном – позволил напоить себя и зельем, и огневиски, и не тронул домовика, вернувшего мантии в шкаф.

К трем часам ночи Люциус, уставший от потока обид, согласился называть Поттера по имени – «вы с Северусом друг друга по фамилии не зовете!» – позволил ответное обращение – «спасибо, Люциус!» – и незаметно для себя уснул в гостевой спальне. На кровати Поттера. То есть, Гарри.

Утром, за завтраком, Астория озвучила факт, на который Люциус не обратил должного внимания:

– У Гарри и так нервы на пределе с этой тягомотиной развода. Понятно, что он из-за любого слова поперек взорваться готов.

Вечером Поттеру пришлось отложить сбор вещей и предъявить семейному адвокату бумаги по разводу. После долгого разговора уход из мэнора отменили по юридическим причинам.

– Надо гнуть одну и ту же линию, мистер Поттер, – объяснил адвокат. – Вы признали свою вину, супружескую измену, и переехали в Малфой-мэнор, тем самым подтверждая, что у вас серьезные намерения в отношении Люциуса. Если вы сейчас съедете в съемный коттедж, это будет выглядеть, как разрыв отношений, готовность к поиску нового любовника. Вашей жене несложно лишить родительских прав отца, пустившегося во все тяжкие. Но она не может запретить встречи с детьми, если вы забираете их на выходные в дом постоянного партнера.

– Я... – Поттер ежился и посматривал на Люциуса. – Я не уверен, что мистер Малфой захочет...

– А почему нет? – удивился Люциус. – Приведите детей на уик-энд, устройте какой-нибудь праздник. Скорпиус будет в восторге, я уверен. Поговорите с Асти, определите программу, закажите торт, фейерверки.

Поттер просветлел лицом, вытребовал право оплатить праздничные расходы – он и так все время пытался возместить Люциусу свое проживание, пусть хоть тут оторвется. Адвокат пообещал перенести время очередного заседания и удалился. Люциус решил, что самое время коснуться опасной темы, и сообщил:

– Северусу уже лучше. Если хотите – можете его навестить.

– Я не хочу, – Поттер выпятил подбородок, набычился – неужели думал, что его кто-то заставит?

– Как хотите, Гарри, – пожал плечами Люциус.

Северус отбыл в свой коттедж через два дня. Астория с Гарри закатили шумный детский праздник, выбрав темой мыльные пузыри. И фейерверки, и торт, и приглашенный заклинатель-иллюзионист были на высоте, но мальчишкам больше всего понравилось играть в прятки на огороженной стройке – на месте разгрома возводили новые теплицы.

На следующий уик-энд к детям Поттера добавилась Роза Уизли, Скорпиус просто разрывался между новыми друзьями, а Асти насела на Драко, требуя пить зелья, чтобы зачать девочку.

Люциус блаженствовал. Поттер, примирившийся с Северусом, скрашивал вечера понедельников, сред и пятниц – во вторник и четверг уходил ночевать в коттедж. В выходные в мэноре было весело и шумно. Чего еще желать? Поттер не доставлял особых хлопот – не цеплялся к Драко, слушался Асторию. Пару раз попадал под заклятья в рейдах, и, пока отлеживался, просил читать ему вслух – так Люциусу не трудно. В планах появилась ревизия закрытых подвалов мэнора – с аврором старые заброшенные комнаты обследовать лучше, чем без аврора; нет-нет, да возникали разговоры об осенней охоте – Поттер ни разу не участвовал в традиционной травле лис, и это хотелось исправить.

Старые знакомые перестали коситься. Нет, прежде Люциуса никто не упрекал – считали, что связался с героем из-за выгоды. А теперь приняли как должное, спрашивали, собираются ли они с Поттерам заключать партнерство, приглашения на двоих присылали.

Слишком уж все хорошо шло – гладко, ровно... жди беды.

Грянуло в октябре, аккурат перед днем рождения Астории – Поттер преподнес подарок сомнительной ценности и этим вдвое увеличил тираж «Пророка». Драко рассмотрел серию колдографий и съязвил:

– Я даже не знаю, что лучше, папа: когда крестный пьет оборотное с твоим волосом, или с чужим. Или это не мой крестный? Что скажешь, Поттер?

– Это Северус, – процедил сквозь зубы тот.

Люциус вспомнил о витражном окне и теплицах, успокаивающе похлопал его по руке:

– Пустяки, Гарри. Уладим.

В статье всплыл знакомый коттедж в Аппер-Фледжли – теперь журналисты называли его «аврорским любовным гнездышком». Гарри и напившийся оборотки Северус подрались прямо на пороге. Молва жалела Люциуса, которого Поттер променял на юного любовника – предусмотрительный Северус выглядел молодо и хорошо – и вовсю осуждала распущенность национального героя.

– Завтра суббота. Выйдем на Диагон-аллею, прогуляемся по магазинам, выпьем чаю у Фортескью. Это заткнет фонтан злословия. А с Северусом вы помиритесь.

– Нет, – Поттер скомкал и отшвырнул салфетку. – С Северусом мы разошлись навсегда. Извините, мне пора на службу. До вечера, Люциус.

Вечером у них случился серьезный разговор. Гарри клялся, что больше не собирается поддерживать отношения с Северусом:

– Мне надоело, что об меня вытирают ноги и тискают по темным углам, как дешевую шлюху.

– Верю, – согласился Люциус. – Ты достоин большего, Гарри. Тебе нужна семья.

– Я думал, у меня уже есть семья, – Поттер смотрел настороженно, будто ждал заклинания в лоб. – Мне казалось... ну, что ты меня принял.

– Гарри, я молчаливо соглашался быть ширмой для Северуса. Не скажу, что мне это доставляло удовольствие... но и не приносило особых хлопот. Но я не собираюсь покрывать твоих дальнейших любовников.

– Я не...

– Не зарекайся, – поднял ладонь Люциус. – Давай заключим договор. Когда найдешь человека, с которым захочешь съехаться и жить вместе до глубокой старости, ты мне сообщишь. Повод для разрыва нам и придумывать не надо – сошлемся на разницу в возрасте.

– Мне нравятся мужчины постарше, – заявил Поттер и густо покраснел.

– Это замечательно, – машинально ободрил его Люциус. – Теперь поговорим о повседневных желаниях. Я понимаю, что в твоем возрасте невозможно соблюдать целибат – поиск второй половины дело долгое. Постарайся не афишировать своих любовников. Это несложно. Я за время нашего совместного проживания не дал газетам ни единого повода думать, что...

– А ты?.. А как ты справляешься?

– Вызываю мальчиков из заведения мадам Руж в охотничий домик, доплачиваю за Обливиэйт.

Покупать секс Люциус начал после чтений контуженному Поттеру – не уснешь спокойно, если тебя целый вечер дразнят соблазнительными пятками и голыми плечами.

– Мальчиков?

– Гарри, никакие заклинания и зелья не дают стопроцентной гарантии. Всегда остается случайный шанс... мне бы не хотелось позорить семью, на старости лет зачав бастарда.

Поттер смущенно покивал. Спросил:

– А ты мне поможешь, когда возникнет необходимость? Научишь, куда обратиться, уступишь домик на пару часов?

– Конечно, Гарри, – с легким сердцем пообещал Люциус. – Всегда помогу. Лучше удовлетворять потребности цивилизованно, без газетных скандалов.

 

...Осень плавно перетекла в холодную зиму. Дети и Гарри лепили снежных драконов, Люциус раскрашивал скульптуры нехитрыми заклинаниями, а самый главный экспонат, чем-то напоминавший покойную Нагайну с крыльями, даже пару раз оживил. После вылазок на мороз они с Гарри пили глинтвейн у камина, грея ноги в медвежьих шкурах, обсуждали легенды, разбирали варианты биографии Мерлина... да мало ли тем для разговора у беззаботных людей?

Когда Люциус простудился – сам виноват, вышел в парк в легкой мантии «на минуточку» – Гарри изо всех сил старался отплатить ему добром за добро, и повадился приходить в спальню, читать вслух. Читал он неразборчиво, но Люциус не жаловался – не вникал в смысл, просто смотрел, как шевелятся губы. К весне чтения стали традицией и проблемой. Люциусу приходилось дожидаться, пока Гарри уйдет к себе, после этого заказывать мальчика через каминную сеть и тащиться в охотничий домик.

В один из таких походов Гарри его и подловил. Вернулся за книгой, удивился, увидев дорожную мантию.

– А ты куда? Какие-то проблемы?

– Не то чтобы проблемы... – уклончиво ответил Люциус.

Настырный Гарри увязался следом. Захотел, как он выразился, «посмотреть ассортимент». Сначала посмотреть, затем попробовать. Люциус не успел возразить, и оказался в койке: смотрел, как Гарри проверяет упругость задницы вызванного мальчика, и не мог решиться трахнуть доступный рот. Хотелось недоступного. Ранее щедро предлагавшегося Северусу. Люциус напомнил себе, что выпрашивать секс – последнее дело. Не можешь очаровать – купи. Но не унижайся, умоляя о милости.

– Не подходит, – очень серьезно сказал Гарри и хлопнул мальчика по заду. – Я выдам ему деньги и Обливиэйт, ты не против? А потом поможем друг другу.

И, конечно же, Люциус согласился.

Больше они в охотничий домик не выходили – прятаться не было нужды. Читать вслух Гарри перестал во второй вечер, нашлись более интересные занятия.

Казалось бы, вот он – долгожданный, обретенный покой. Дом – полная чаша, молодой любовник, заботливые дети, внук. Вроде бы и так, но... Люциус наслаждался, держа ухо востро. Он понимал – Северус не отдаст Гарри без боя. Сам ссору затеял, не сам – дело десятое. Гарри мог жить спокойно, пока Люциусу не пригодился. Пригодился – жди войны.

Домовики теперь подавали еду на зачарованных тарелках. Люциус не пожалел, вытащил из гринготтского сейфа сервиз на сорок восемь персон, воем реагировавший на любую постороннюю примесь – от бодроперцового зелья до яда и амортенции. Гарри ничего не заметил, Астория с Драко пару раз многозначительно переглянулись, но глупых вопросов не задавали. Следующим ходом Люциус обезопасил камины. Сложное заклинание должно было оповестить о визите старого друга, распознав оборотное зелье и любые иллюзионные чары. Новую охранную вязь Гарри увидел, но не понял смысл, удовлетворился ответом, что это ограничители для слишком резвых детей. Люциус улыбался и терпеливо ждал. Он поставил на зелья. И сам у себя выиграл.

Северус явился в субботу. Гарри учил детей держаться на метлах. Люциус услышал далекий звон охранных чар, и ушел в дом, оставив Асторию с Драко на подстраховке – справятся. А с Северусом медлить нельзя.

Старый друг пошел проторенным путем. Люциус увидел свои собственные волосы, сияющие в полумраке длинного коридора, и усмехнулся. Антидот к оборотному зелью он перекладывал из кармана в карман. Вот и пригодился...

Ему было интересно, что Северус выберет в качестве ловушки. Хм... умно. Аврорская бляха, которую вряд ли возьмет в руки кто-то, кроме Гарри. И чем это Северус ее намазал? Судя по запаху – приворотное. Наверняка модифицированное, только для бывшего любовника. Толпы поклонников Северусу не нужны.

– Инкарцеро!

Веревки притянули Северуса к стулу. Привязали накрепко, не давая возможности шевельнуться. Люциус призвал перчатки из драконьей кожи, надежно защитил руки, кинул аврорскую бляху в банку с нейтрализатором, отдал домовику:

– Отмыть, вычистить, выдраить пастой и заклинаниями и принести мне на проверку.

– Один раз ты успел, – Северус скривился, уродуя знакомое по зеркалу лицо. – А дальше что? Хвостом за Поттером ходить будешь, проверять, все, что он в руки берет и в рот тащит?

– Это очень хлопотно, – честно ответил Люциус. – У меня другие планы, Северус. Мне не хватает мелочи, чтобы обрести покой. Есть одна помеха. Но сегодня я ее устраню.

Заклинание пришлось обновить – Северус почти освободился. Люциус бесцеремонно влез другу в карман, вытащил палочку, взвесил на обтянутой драконьей кожей ладони:

– Она всегда меня плохо слушалась. Извини, заклинание может получиться с погрешностью. Обливиэйт Септис Максима.

Северус обмяк, взгляд затуманился. Люциус ловко влил в глотку другу антидот к оборотному, дождался, пока платиновые волосы почернеют, и еще раз взмахнул чужой палочкой:

– Империо!

 

...Гарри вызвали в аврорат через полчаса. Патронус-олень первым сообщил семье Малфоев невероятную новость о появлении Северуса Снейпа в атриуме министерства. Кое-какие подробности выяснились после чтения вечернего выпуска «Пророка». А главное обсуждение состоялось за ужином, когда Гарри вернулся домой.

– Память стерта модифицированным Обливиэйтом. Десяти лет как не бывало!

Люциус покачал головой – сильно в сторону унесло.

– Вошел в атриум, положил палочку перед дежурным аврором. Молчал, пока колдомедики зельями не отпоили. А когда заговорил... в общем, он только напавшую Нагайну помнит. Дальше – как отрезало.

– Может, оно и к лучшему? – невинно спросил Люциус.

Вечером в спальне ему устроили самый настоящий допрос. Люциус легко опроверг все обвинения и подкинул аврорату подходящую версию:

– Золото. Сокровищница Лорда. Ты не задумывался, откуда у Северуса коттедж, порт-ключи на континент, деньги на редкие ингредиенты для зелий? Скажу тебе честно, эту сокровищницу искали многие. Если сейчас кто-то прошел по остывшему следу, мог отодвинуть Севера, чтобы не делиться.

– Звучит правдоподобно, – нахмурился Гарри. – Нотт с Флинтом половину Запретного леса перекопали в поисках. Если они застукали своего бывшего декана у нычки, легко могли Обливиэйтом наградить.

– Да, лес перекопали знатно, – согласился Люциус. – Чужие богатства спать спокойно не дают.

– А ты искал? – затемняя светильники, спросил Гарри.

– Я? Нет.

Сокровищницу Лорда Люциус перепрятал сразу после знаменитого исчезновения. Перепрятал, и никому координаты не сообщил. Именно поэтому у Люциуса был дом – полная чаша, и он мог позволить себе содержать молодых любовников и дарить коттеджи старым друзьям. И покупать ювелирные украшения не только Астории, но и бывшей миссис Поттер – чтобы она не мешала Гарри встречаться с детьми.

 

...Заключение партнерства отложили до выздоровления Северуса. Обошлись без праздника: обменялись браслетами, отметили семейным ужином, не созывая гостей. Первый тост: «За благополучие!» произнес Северус. Люциус лукаво улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему бокалом, мысленно добавив: «И за обретенный покой!»

_________

28 мая 2015


End file.
